


Bad Day ft. Iwaizumi

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: The one where Y/N has a bad day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bad Day ft. Iwaizumi

He had hardly walked through the door before someone barreled into him, he hadn’t even had time to take off his shoes. 

Letting out a “whoa” as he held up his hands in surrender. “Where is the fire?” He asked, a small joke in his voice as he looked down at the top of his wife’s head. 

He was met with arms tightening around him and sobs racking the body below him. Instantly his demeanor changed as he brought his arms down to pull her closer. “Baby?” Iwaizumi said softly into her hair as she buried herself as close as she could go into his chest, “Baby, what happened?” 

Hot tears continued to leak down her face and she kept crying, she couldn’t stop. Slowly she started to slip down to the floor taking Iwa with her and he gently pulled her close muttering soothing sounds. “Shhh. Just breath baby. Just breathe. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.” 

This only furthered her hysteria’s and Iwaizumi pulled her into his lap and started to rock her back and forth. It had been a long, LONG time since she had acted like this and he was taken back. He knew she’d been stressed from work lately, and life hasn’t been super easy due to his work schedule. This was night #10 of him coming home late, but she knew that. He could not have asked for a more understanding spouse, she had never complained or gotten angry. And he loved her for that. So he was incredibly surprised at her sudden behavior and change in demeanor. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she gave a small hiccup in his arms and let out a tired sigh. Glancing down, he saw that she had peeled her head off his chest and was staring at the floor. Hajime waited patiently. 

“I quit.” Came her quiet words. 

Surprise filtered across his face, he knew she’d been thinking about it. But she was ever the practical woman, she wouldn’t quit a job without having another one lined up. His silence she took as a cue to continue. “He just pushed me too far today Haj. He said my work was “mediocre” for a WOMAN. He didn’t just say my work was mediocre, he added “for a woman” and I- I just snapped. I’ve been home since 1 o’clock, just pacing back and forth. I’ve been so - so angry.” 

Hajime sighed and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, as he pulled her close again into his chest. “Want me to beat his ass?” He asked, his tone serious but she giggled in response. Glancing up at him, she frowned. 

“You’re not mad at me are you?” She asked, doing her best to keep eye contact, despite the anxiety swirling around inside her gut. “I was so scared you’d be mad at me for just quitting.” 

Shaking his head, he moved his hands to cup her face, this thumbs wiping away any lingering tears off her cheeks. “No way. I’m glad you quit. I’d like to have my wife back. That asshole has been making you miserable for way too long. I’m proud of you.” He quipped and she felt a fresh round of tears welling up as she leaned in to kiss him gently. 

“Come on.” He said, a grin plastered on his lips when she pulled away. “Let’s go get cleaned up and go out to celebrate your new freedom.” 

A giant smile spread across her face as she wiped her face on her sleeves. “You mean it?!” 

Kissing her forehead gently, he sighed. “Do I ever say things I don’t mean?” 

Raising an eyebrow, a smirk replaced her smile. “Haji. You really wanna do this now?” 

A chuckle escaped him as he stood up with her in his arms. “HAJIME!” She cried out in protest, grabbing on to his neck for dear life. “Put me down!” 

Ignoring her, he slipped off his shoes and quickly bound toward their bedroom, throwing her on the bed. Glaring up at him, she crossed her arms as she stayed in the lay down position. “I come to you crying and you manhandle me?! Rotten move husband!” 

Another chuckle left his lips as he looked down at her and she couldn’t up but smile as she sat up. “Don’t pretend like you hate it WIFE.” He returned with a wink, yanking off his shirt. 

“Can we get ramen!?” She asked, her eyes lighting up as she studied his back as he threw his shirt across the room. The muscle contracted and she sighed lovingly. 

Raising an eyebrow, he looked over his shoulder to see her on her knees, hands in praying position with bottom lip stuck out. He suddenly could think of five hundred things he’d rather do with her in that moment. “We can get whatever you want to eat...” he said slowly turning around to unzip his pants, and he look a step back at her confused face. “.. but first one into the shower gets to pick what we do when we get home.” And before she could blink he was cackling heading into the bathroom, after throwing his pants at her. 

Quickly throwing the pants off her face, she let out a burst of laughter before standing up to strip off her own clothes and bounding in after him. “You’re such an ass!” She cried out with laughter, sliding open the curtain, pausing to let her eyes trail up and down his figure. 

Hajime answered with his own laugh before tugging her close to him, holding her flush against his nude body.

“Guess I win.” He whispered in her ear as she placed her hands on his hands that laid on her abdomen and leaned her head back on his chest. 

Giggling now, she tilted her head and aimed for a kiss. Eagerly the male met her lips and engaged in a sensual kiss, when they broke apart she smiled sweetly- thanking whomever; that he was hers. She wasn’t sure how she would have survived this long without him. “No complaints here.” she replied, letting out a small sigh. 

“I love you.” 

Turning around in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck. “I love YOU.” 

Leaning down he gave her another kiss on her lips before letting a sly, mischievous smirk dance on his face. “You know— I’ve never had shower sex.” He remarked, his hands trailing down her body. 

“HAJIME!”


End file.
